As is known, a conventional submarine includes a variety of launch tubes, which are used to launch a variety of devices from the submarine, including, but not limited to, torpedoes, countermeasure devices, and communication devices. Some of these devices, in particular, some communication devices, remain tethered to the submarine during operation.
There is a desire to launch tethered devices from the submarine while the submarine is moving. When tethered to the moving submarine, the tethered devices face potential damage from being drawn into the submarine propeller.